Falmer trollz
I do like that in MarissaTheWriter’s world, everyone bad is a “falmer troll”. :- Skepkitty, in his MST of Invader Zim: Born Again Christian "Falmer trollz" is a term originally used by MarissaTheWriter to describe anyone who left negative reviews of her stories, which later evolved to include those who MST the stories, and still later was revised by ASBusinessMagnet, encompassing a greater scope. It is also occasionally used in a general sense, to refer to any MarissaTheWriter story antagonist, due to falmer trollz receiving roles as self-inserts. The concept of a "falmer troll" seems to be largely dependent on self-identification and personality; while it is likely that a kid of two falmer trollz will be a falmer troll, it is also possible for it to be otherwise, and rather a falmer troll has to be "raised" in a certain way. However, it is still possible for it to happen without the character knowing, as Skepness Man didn't know he was a falmer troll until he was reaped to the falmer Hunger Games. Description Doombly stories Originally in ITS MY LIFE!, all the people who reviewed MarissaTheWriter stories were categorized to two types: reel fans (also dubbed "consertive critisim guys") and falmer trollz. The advice from reel fans (usually trivial spelling errors, such as using "GLaDOS" instead of "Glados") was taken positively by Marissa, while falmer trollz were hated. The term also went through evolution; Chapters 2 and 3, which first acknowledge reviewers, call bad-intentioned reviewers "flamerz" and "trolls" separately and "falmer trollz" only first appears in Chapter 9. TEEN FORTRESS 2 was the first story to mention falmer trollz in story. They were led by Ring Mater, and were considered a closed group. Principal Business Man, while giving everyone graduation diplomas, instead chose to punch Ring Mater in the "feces" for being a jerk. They were later eaten by Scot's brother Wulf. Invader Zim: Born Again Christian was originally to feature another group primarily made up of reviewers, the Teen Ragers, purported to be "even worse than the FLAMMER TROLLZ". However, the falmer trollz were eventually revealed as coexisting with the Teen Ragers and both groups were given an equal amount of spotlight. As far as the falmer trollz are concerned, Ring Mater has also stepped down from being their leader/"liter", giving the throne to Skepkitty, and Business Man has become a falmer troll and Skepkitty's fiancé. In THE MARRISSA GAMES, it is revealed that a group of falmer trollz overdosed steroids and became superpowered. They came to found a group named Critics United, which organized the Hunger Games. The original falmer trollz also appear in the Games, and Business Man is no longer a falmer troll, having divorced Skepkitty. In the end of THE MARRISSA GAMES, both Critics United and the Hunger Games were disestablished, being replaced with Abraman Linkan and the falmer Hunger Games respectively; while the original Hunger Games were focused on killing non-falmer trollz, the falmer Hunger Games only featured falmer trollz as tributes. In Real Beauty, the only falmer troll to appear is Skepkitty. However, the falmer trollz as a group are mentioned in the author's note of Chapter 3, as Marrissa implies that they made her forget her Tumblr account password. Their importance further declines in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, as none of them (besides an infant Skepkitty) appear in the story, and instead villains like Mr. Sanpe, Bertha Boombooms and Gobo Fraggle take their place. The only falmer troll other than Skepkitty to be mentioned in the story is CadenGallic, and even then, he only appears in the author's note of Chapter 6. Marrissa shows signs of making up with the falmer trollz, though; even though she admitted CadenGallic is a falmer troll, she still took advice from him. Falmer trollz make their big return in ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS. While, as of the fic's present day, they are extinct due to the falmer Hunger Games, a group of unwitting children with a "weejee board" resurrect the ghost of Skepkitty, who proceeds with a mission to raise the various dead villains of Marrissa stories. However, in the immediate next story, ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON, Marrissa declares a ceasefire with the falmer trollz, stating with an author's note, "IM MOVED ON FROM THAT WERE GOOD NOW UNLESS U CROSS ME". Notably, particularly annoying falmer trollz, such as Skepkitty and Ring Mater, have died repeatedly. THE MARRISSA GAMES explains that their original death in TEEN FORTRESS 2 was due to dark magic and hence, when Wulf died, the dark magic reversed, resurrecting them, and likewise, THE FLAMES AWAKENS features an explicit resurrection of Skepkitty. Born Again Christian and Real Beauty base the appearances of the falmer trollz there on the fact that the stories are set in different continuities, where the falmer trollz never died. ASBusinessMagnet stories Seeing as interest in MarissaTheWriter stories has declined to the point where they are no longer reviewed, Enchiridion Marrissa gives a slightly different definition of falmer trollz. As Skepness Man writes, falmer trollz, also known by their faux-Latin name Homo flamabilis trollicus, are mutated humans who have acquired knowledge of proper grammar and spelling and an intense hate for humans who hadn't mutated, causing an eventual separation of the civilization into two. Skepness Man also mentions that falmer trollz can mutate further into cherub trollz, who hate humans even more intensely and begin to lose the sense of logic. The term also does not necessarily need to include characters based on real people. While CadenGallic, a falmer troll featured in Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host, is based on a real person, Skepness Man himself is not. Falmer trollz are implied to be much more populous than one could infer, considering the MarissaTheWriter fandom; knowing that there were 341 falmer Hunger Games (from 76 to 416) and each ones are likely to feature 24 falmer trollz, there were at least 8,000 distinct falmer trollz who had been reaped. History As falmer trollz are comprised mainly of people from real life, they do not have a history that can be accurately tracked in the Marrissaverse's timeline. Instead, they have their own timeline, which is roughly based on our real life and how the dynamics of the MarissaTheWriter fandom changed over time, and which encompasses stories not in the main continuity, such as Invader Zim: Born Again Christian and Real Beauty, as well. During 2011 both Skepkitty and Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 actively MSTed Marrissa's stories. As TFT3K appeared to be more organized, they were given the spotlight, with their leader, RingmasterJ5, becoming Ring Mater, the "liter" of the falmer trollz. However, during 2012, TFT3K largely fell apart and Skepkitty rose to prominence, making him the new "liter". While Critics United are said to be comprised of falmer trollz, this core membership has persisted throughout THE MARRISSA GAMES, remains separate from Critics United and likely has even been at odds with Critics United, as evidenced by their selection as tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. Due to both the dwindling Marrissa fandom and a shift in focus, the falmer trollz fell apart. Both this and the introduction of falmer Hunger Games in-universe means that by the time of ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS, falmer trollz are believed to be extinct. However, as Skepkitty has been resurrected, it is likely that the faction will reform as well. Gender identity A large number of falmer trollz have been mentioned to be transgender in some way or cause gender confusion in other ways. Skepness Man even mentions in Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History that "most if not all falmer trolls go through a gender identity crisis." There are quite a few examples: *Skepkitty is the most confusing example of them all, as, since 2013, he has repeatedly come out and revised his identity. This, in addition to his presence in early MarissaTheWriter stories and consequent featuring as the chief falmer troll, creates general confusion in stories featuring him, starting with Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host. *Prettydog200, despite being female, self-inserted in her MST as "BERZERK MAN". Therefore, she is mentioned as transgender in Enchiridion Marrissa. *Ghostcat, part of Library of the Damned, is female, but "Damned Librarian", her representation in Spectators of the Host, is male. However, it is likely that "Damned Librarian" represents Library of the Damned as a whole, due to them taking on TEEN FORTRESS 2 without Ghostcat. *ASBusinessMagnet came out as transgender on January 13th, 2015, and subsequently has been mentioned as "Business Lady" in HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE and Marrissaverse Stories 2015. This, however, does not mean that any given transgender MarissaTheWriter character has to be a falmer troll and vice versa. For example, P-Body and Loreta Alcorn are transgender and not falmer trollz, while Skepness Man and Kanner Sorket are falmer trollz and not transgender. Trivia *Despite the name and repeated allusions of people involved with Marrissa stories like Logic Editor and CadenGallic, the falmer trollz have no relation to the Falmer from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. In fact, early stories such as ITS MY LIFE! and TEEN FORTRESS 2 that feature the falmer trollz actually predate Skyrim. *''Real Beauty'' once mentions "troll slaiyers", a group hunting falmer trollz that forced Skepkitty to go out in a disguise as "Von Kramer" so that he wouldn't be killed on sight. However, whether or not a similar group exists in the main Marrissaverse is unknown. Known falmer trollz Leaders *Ring Mater *Skepkitty Members based on real people *Telltale Fanfic Theater 3000 (MightyPirateTM, Alcoremortis, Remolay, StrongBrush1) *Logic Editor and Loveable Freak (in OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!) *Kokoreeah *Business Man and [[Skepness Man (IZ:BAC)|Skepness Man (in Invader Zim: Born Again Christian)]] *Falmer trollz (later converted to cherub trollz) behind Critics United (Dork Jewel, Monotony Homophobe) *CadenGallic *Damned Librarian Others *Kanner Sorket (also an alien with candy corn horns and gray skin) *Skepness Man Beauregarde Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Author's notes only) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Real Beauty'' (Author's notes only) *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (Author's notes only) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''ITS MY LIFE!: THE FLAMES AWAKENS'' *''ITS MY LIFE ORIGINS: CAVE JONSON'' (Author's notes only) Category:Characters Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Transformations Category:Featured articles Category:Species Category:Self-inserts